Prior to the present invention, there have been many injuries caused to adults, teenage boys and girls and children alike arising from stays such as rope in support of tents or badminton nets, tennis nets, sail boat mast stays, telephone pole stays, and the like, incurred by tripping. Such injuries are not only momentarily painful but can cause serious injuries by falling onto stakes, against posts, or even into or on other unsuspecting person, particularly during the heat of a game involving running and/or jumping around recklessly during the playing of the game. Also such stays during the late afternoon and/or night hours cause increased hazard even to the casual walking person of poorer visibility during such hours. While it is desirable to have some sort of alerting visual hazardous warning structure associated with such stay supports, it is also undesirable to have gaudy flags or cumbersome large and/or unattractive structures, and clearly undesirable for such warning structures to be so large as to impair being able to see beyond. In order to be accepted readily by the buying public, both attractiveness and ease of mounting are essential features, together with importance of durability in holding fast to the mounting stay holding securely to the stay support, but also being easily intermittently removable.